


Hunger

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Cum feeding, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Vampire Steve Rogers is wary of living life when he meets disabled war vet Bucky Barnes. Bucky heads home with Steve for a one night stand and it gets more than what he was bargaining for when Steve is unable to wipe his memory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a writing challenge that spun into a series.
> 
> This is going to be 10 chapters long. I may eventually turn it into a series.

Looking around the bar he doesn’t see many preferred prospects. The issue is that Steve likes to be attracted to the men he drinks from.He comes to this bar almost nightly looking for a new person to take home and drink, and sometimes even fuck. Hunting has gotten easier for him since the 80’s when gay bar’s started becoming more and more prevalent in New York.

Steve was turned into a vampire back in 1941. He had meet a beautiful women by the name of Peggy Carter, and she was a military officer, which was extremely impressive for that time. It was almost unheard of back then. He confessed to her is wish to be in the military, but that all his health problems kept deterring him from being accepted.

Peggy had promised to help him and she did. She gave him everlasting strength and life. His former ailments no longer plagued him. He could kill with a twist of his bony wrist and he got stronger with age. Peggy had sired him and sent him into battle. He helped take out a lot of Nazi’s in his day. He fought in many wars up until the 1970’s. Then he slept for a decade. Peggy had found a life mate and Steve was weary and lonely.

He hadn’t seen her since then, but still could feel her presence in the sire bond he would forever share. She was probably off with her life mate, watching over his sister’s family line. That was her purposes, she had told him many times.

Steve woke up in 1984 and was introduced to a world of bright colors, big hair, and rock music. It was a wild time. The gay community was more accepted (still not completely) but way more than it had been in the 40s.

He went back to resting in 2002, finding himself lonely and weary again. He had just awakened in 2017 and was already considering slumbering again. Eternal life wasn’t the blessing that it always seemed to be. All the random fucking in the world couldn’t save him from the bleak loneliness he felt.

He was about to call it quits when a tall brunette walked into the bar. His long chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, he had aqua colored eyes, red lips, a strong jawline, prominent cheekbones, and a slamming ass. He was wearing tight jeans, a black tee, and a black leather coat.

Steve felt himself blush and then groaned to himself. Blushing was such a waste of blood. He was hoping that this guy would be interested in him. Most of the men here were. The thing about being a vampire that Steve loved, besides not fighting his illnesses constantly, was being beautiful. Steve was what many men referred to as a twink. He was about 5’4, weighed in at 112, his bones showed through his pale skin. His skin was Snow White, his lips a blood red, his eyes a pale ice blue, he had long thick golden lashes, and soft and shiny gold hair, that he brushed back neatly. He dressed himself in skinny jeans and a tight purple long sleeved shirt that was form fitted. He didn’t care that he had bought it in the women section. It looked damn good on him.

The brunette ordered himself a drink, looked to be a cranberry and vodka. He took a sip and turned out facing the dance floor. A few guys made passes at him, but he turned each down. Steve got a shallow thrill in it because they were all larger men, so maybe Steve would be what he came here looking for.

Steve made his way over to the bar and sat in the stool to the brunette’s left, “Excuse me, Tony I’ll have a scotch neat.”

“Sure thing, Stevie!” Tony chirped. Tony was the owner of this bar. His husband Stephen and him opened it a few years back. It had started out as the first gay veterans bar in Brooklyn. They had name War Machine. Tacky name, but it was a great place.

“That’s a strong drink!” The brunette said with a flirty smile. Steve actually hated drinking or eating any human nourishments as he just had to throw them up later. Vampires didn’t go to the bathroom, their bodies just absorbed blood.

“Yeah, isn’t that kinda the point?” Steve laughed.

“Guess so.” Brunette raised his and took a sip, “I’m Bucky.” He sat down his drink and offered his right hand.

“Steve.” Steve picked up his as Tony zoomed by. It was starting to pick up here and Steve wanted to seal this deal, “Come here often?” Steve asked knowing that he didn’t. Steve has never seen him before.

“No, this is my first time here.” He took another sip and leaned himself more towards Steve, “My friend Sam has recommended it.”

Steve smiled, “Sam Wilson?” Sam worked at the VA and helped struggling vets. He was a good man that Steve had taken home on more than one occasion. Sam wouldn’t remember that though. Steve always did a mind wipe when he was done. He would remember seeing Steve at the bar. However, for Bucky to know Sam that meant he was probably struggling.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded, “He wanted me to check it out.”

“So I hope it isn’t forward for me to assume your gay.” Steve said taking a drink. He wanted to get down to business and Bucky had a thick vein pulsing in his neck that Steve desperately wanted to latch onto.

“I don’t think Sam would have recommend here if I wasn’t.” Bucky chuckled. That sound did weird things to Steve. He felt himself smiling. What a cute laugh this man had. His eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched, and damn if he was taken aback by it.

“I want to take you home with me.” Steve leaned in and whispered and Bucky’s jaw dropped.

“Christ! You’re to the point.” Bucky said pulling back and blinking.

“You in or out?” Steve asked, confidence rang in his voice, but he was super nervous and unsteady on the inside. He just really needed to feed as he didn’t yesterday.

“Umm, in.” Bucky nodded and a blush passed across his cheeks.

Steve threw a $50 on the bar to cover both drinks, “Then lets get outta here.” He held his handout to Bucky, but weirdly then man held out his right. Steve frowned slightly and switched hands.

As they left the noisy club the were greeted by the bustling streets of the party district in town. Steve hailed a cab and they climbed in the back.

“Where to?” The driver asked.

“17 Fulton.” Steve answered, “and fast.” He handed another $50 out. He was notoriously wealthy from all his war bonds he had bought and sold back in the day.

“Umm…I think I should tell you something before you actually invite me up.” Bucky whispered so the driver couldn’t here.

Steve wanted to sigh. Probably an STD, which Steve couldn’t contract. “Ok?”

Bucky pulled the black leather glove off his hand, showing a metal appendage, “I lost it in Iran.” He whispered staring at Steve’s face for reaction. His big eyes vulnerable.

Steve’s heart flipped for the man, who so obviously thought this was a deal breaker. Humans were silly about things like this, Steve had been as a human too. So superficial. He had hoped vampirism would turn into a hulking he-man type and Peggy had chuckled so hard.

He grabbed Bucky’s metal hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed his palm. Bucky blushed, his eyes closing with a loud sigh slipping from his lips.

“Thank you…” He murmured.

“For what?” Steve asked.

“Not just…writing me off.” A small amount of pain flashed in his eyes. Someone had done him dirty over this. It was the only reason why a man this gorgeous would be lacking confidence.

“Only an idiot would do that.” Steve assured him.

The pulled in front of Steve’s townhome and he open the door and crawled out. Bucky followed him and gaped. “Do you, like, live with your parents?”

Steve laughed. He didn’t look much over 21 years old, so his place being this nice shocked most of his suitors. “No, it’s mine.”

“Christ, what do you do?” Bucky asked as the stepped up to red door.

“I’m in the stock game.” Which was true. He bought and sold stocks now, holding a small fortune, “What about you?”

Bucky blushed and stammered nervously, “I’m just a cashier now, but I was a Sargent,” He said to clearly impress Steve.

“I was a Captain.” Steve announced, not knowing why he felt the need to impress him back. They stepped inside and Bucky let out a loud whistle.

The foyer had a wrapped around wooden staircase that lead up to the lofted balcony. It had a high ceiling with an antique chandelier. The floors were hard wood, the walls a regal red, with crown molding. Beyond that was a large kitchen, living, and dining area.

Steve grabbed his metal hand and led him up the stairs towards the bedroom. “Nice place ya got.” Bucky said looking around at everything thing they passed. The loft area was filled with books and was a small library.

“I like it.” Steve admitted with a swell of pride. He normally didn’t act like this with his feed and fucks.

Steve opened the door to his bedroom and Bucky’s reaction was gratifying. His heart was racing and Steve could hear it. He blushed heavily and shifted in his shoes nervously. Steve shut the door behind him and Bucky stared at him. “I need to warn you that I haven’t had sex since I lost my arm. This might be over before it starts.” His voice came out husky.

Steve grinned and pushed Bucky back against the door, “Well, then I’ll be sure to make this really good for you.”

Bucky eyes flashed with confusion, “Wow! You’re strong for your size!” He gripped Steve’s shoulders and his eyes searched Steve’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve didn’t want to give Bucky the chance to change his mind. He yanked down his neck with both hands and slammed his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky groaned into his mouth and wrapped his big arms around Steve and kissed him back with vigor, abandoning his confusion.

Bucky let Steve control this kiss and whimpered as Steve’s tongue snaked along his lips. He opened his mouth to Steve and his mouth tasted of cranberry and vodka. Steve pulled Bucky towards the bed and then moved to shove Bucky down on to it. Bucky gasped with excitement, “Please, let me see you.”

Steve smirked and yanked his shirt over head. He then pulled down his jeans and boxers in one quick push. Bucky whined at the sight, “Fuck! Wasn’t expecting that!”

“Wasn’t expecting what?” Steve teased but he knew what he meant. Steve was large and it wasn’t want just a proportion thing. He was usually bigger than then men he fucked, and he liked em large.

Bucky grinned, “That big swinging dick!”

“Oh? Do you like this?” Steve chuckled and palmed his shaft and Bucky nodded.

“Let me show you how much.” Bucky purred. He dropped off the bed and peeled his leather coat off. His white tee beneath his jacket was long sleeve, Steve figured it had more to do with him being insecure about the prosthetic than the cold.

Steve let our a small predatory growl. He normally didn’t allow this type of foreplay. Especially when he hasn’t fed in over 24 hours, but Bucky had those plump red lips and Steve was dying to see them around his shaft.

Bucky leaned in and gripped Steve with his flesh hand. Steve hissed out a breath at the touch and the masculine feel of his rough hand. He pumped his wrist a few times, “Don’t tease me, gorgeous.” Steve warned him. It brought out the worst in his vampire nature. The need to dominate would consume him when he was worked up enough.

Bucky blushed again and gazed up at him with those eyes that were now black with lust. Bucky swiped his tongue seductively across the head and Steve shuddered. “Fuck!” Steve growled. Why didn’t he let people suck his dick more often? It felt so fucking good.

Bucky swirled his pink tongue around the head and Steve yanked his ponytail out and tangled his hands in that long hair. Another run of his tongue up the bottom of Steve shaft made him quiver.

Finally, Bucky closed his perfect lips around it and hollowed his cheeks. His perfect cheekbones put every models to shame as he did this. His hot wet mouth engulfed Steve to the hilt.

“So good at swallowing cock! Does your ass take it as good as your mouth, baby?” Steve growled and yanked on his hair.

Bucky nodded around him with a throaty moan. The bob of his head made Steve whimper.

Steve let him continue the velvety soft pull with his delectable mouth a little longer. Steve revealed, no coveted, how good his mouth felt around him.

As his orgasm began to build he pushed him off, “Come on. Need to fuck you!”

Bucky whined, “Yes! Please! Need you to fuck me so bad.” Bucky looked so deliciously slutty. His red lips swollen, eyes watering, hair a tangled mess, and down on his knees.

Steve want to pull on his shirt and Bucky frowned, “How about we just take my pants off?”

“No, let me see you, gorgeous.” Steve commanded.

“Please.” Bucky looked up at him sadly. Steve wished that he could convince Bucky that it was fine, and he was honestly worried he’d get blood on his white shirt. He couldn’t say no to him though. He needed to feed and couldn’t take the risk. He nodded and gave Bucky a hand up.

Then he kissed Bucky slowly and undid his belt. The kiss because filthier and more desperate at the sound of the zipper on Bucky’s pants being undone. Steve tugs them down, followed by the plaid boxers he was wearing.

Steve broke the kiss and looked down. “Shit. You have the hottest cock I’ve ever seen.” He moaned.

Bucky gazed down at him, “Really?” He gulped, blush burned across his cheeks. Steve licked his lips as the tasty sight and smell of the blood rushing beneath Bucky’s hot skin.

“Hell Yeah!” Bucky had a large cock, not as big as Steve’s but still giant. Steve couldn’t help but long for the pulsing vein in his erection. He wanted to sink his fangs there. “Now let me see that pretty ass that caught my eye.” Bucky grinned smugly.

Steve noted that this was something Bucky was obviously confident about. Bucky spun around and presented his ass to Steve and he knew why Bucky was arrogant about it. Bucky’s ass was perfection. It was perfectly rounded with a layer of muscle, but still a hint of softness, “Sweet fucking Christ.” Steve groaned and palmed Bucky’s cheeks in both hands. Bucky let out a stuttered breath at Steve’s aggressive fondling.

Steve grabbed the lube that laid on the mahogany night stand. He lubed up his fingers and began to smooth one of Bucky’s pinkened rim. Bucky let out a wanton sound at his touch and Steve’s dick twitched in response. “Ready?”

“Please!” Bucky begged which caused an oddly possessive growl to break from Steve’s chest. He pressed a finger in slowly. Bucky tensed around his fist knuckle.

“Relax for me, Bucky.” Steve hummed. Bucky did and Steve filled him deeper. He couldn’t wait to be buried in his heat. “Good boy.”

He took his time opening Bucky. His tight ass squeezed around three fingers when he decided Bucky was ready to take him. Bucky begged him the entire opening to fuck him and now he was about to get what he wanted. He pulled his fingers out and was greeted by a whine.

Steve slicked up his cock with a throaty laugh, “You’re about to get what you’ve been asking for. Don’t whine at me.”

“Finally!” Bucky moaned and Steve decided he was too fucking sassy for his own good and gave him a light spanking.

Bucky’s hips bucked at the touch and that pink hole twitched. Steve couldn’t take it anymore, he lined up and began to push him.

The sounds Bucky made while being filled could only be described as whorish. The warm tight feel of Bucky was overwhelming. Steve needed to fuck him hard. Needed to drink him deep.

He started pumping in out of Bucky hard. Bucky howled out sounds of pleasure below him, Steve thought he maybe was moaning his name and the word yes repetitively, it was just honestly babbling at this point.

He yanked on Bucky’s shoulder and pulled him back to his chest. Steve licked his neck and then let his fang sink into his vein.

Bucky whimpered and his body tensed, come instantly spilled from his shaft. Humans always orgasmed at the bite. It sent endorphins through them. Their brains couldn’t comprehend the pleasure. Steve pounded hard and sucked ever hard. His cock assaulted Bucky’s prostate making the orgasm last. “Steve! Steve! Fuck! Fuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk!” Bucky roared euphorically.

Steve followed him spilling into Bucky. Bucky gasped at the flooding heat. He probably assumed Steve put on a condom, but Steve never did. His body couldn’t carry diseases.

Steve lost his bearings and they both stumbled forward. Bucky’s chest pushed into the black satin sheets and Steve collapsed on top him.

Bucky then tensed. The aftershock of the orgasm done. His hand reached towards his neck. He pressed his hand to it and moved his blood soaked palm in front of his face. “What the fuck?” He screamed and bucked Steve off him.

Steve flipped him to his back and pinned him down. Bucky looked panicked at his blood soaked lips, “Steve!? What the hell?” Tears started to well in his beautiful wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Shhhhh….” Steve started to use his mesmerizing powers to calm him. He was sad he would have to make Bucky forget this. The sex they just shared had been the best in his life, but Bucky knew what Steve was. Steve usually hid it better. He would bite lighter normally and the heal it with his saliva, but Bucky had made him frantic. He lost his composure. “Go to sleep…” Steve murmured.

“What!? I will fucking not!” Bucky roared using all the strength in his muscular body. It still wasn’t a match compared to Steve’s power. That was freaking him out even more, as he had at least 100 pounds and almost a foot on Steve. 

Steve concentrated hard, “You’ll forget what happened here!” Steve demanded. He was deperately trying to mind wipe Bucky. 

Bucky sobbed below him, “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” His voice cracked.

“I don’t want to.” Steve hissed, but his control wasn’t taking. “How are you resisting me?” He asked perplexed.

“I don’t know!” Tears streamed down Bucky’s perfect cheeks.

“Fuck!” Steve roared. “Tell me!”

“What are you trying to do?” Bucky hiccuped.

“Wipe this from your brain.” Steve answered holding Bucky with one hand and the other stroking his hair soothingly. He leaned forward and Bucky shrieked at the touch of his mouth to the blood.

Steve moaned at Bucky’s delectable taste, but licked the bite back to health. The heal enzymes in his saliva working quickly.

“Va-vampire…” Bucky whispered the realization.

“Yes.” Steve murmured. Bucky was quick. Most human’s minds would think this thought but fear would shut it down.

“Don’t kill me!” Bucky shook below him.

Steve released Bucky and went to the door and locked it. The room had no windows as Steve couldn’t have light in between it, so he stood between Bucky and his only exit. “We may have other options.”

Bucky backed against the opposite wall and started sobbing, “Please! I won’t tell anyone.” His large body trembled, “I just want to live…” His voice cracked and he slid down the wall and looked up Steve with beseeching eyes. 

“I don’t want to harm you...Christ!” He growled, “I just don’t understand. I’ve never had trouble wiping someone before.” He pressed his pale hand to his own forehead. 

“I won’t tell.” Bucky sobbed again. “I just...please….” Tears streamed down his beautiful cheeks.

Steve walked towards him and Bucky through his hands up protectively, Steve looked at him unamused and reached up and pulled down the them both easily. Bucky looked at his metal arm with shock. It must have been stronger than his regular arm. “We have a few options…” Steve looked him over hungrily, “But I don’t know if you will like them,” He ran his fingers along Bucky’s jaw. Bucky looked down at Steve, and Steve became very aware of the fact that he was still nude. He smirked up.

“W-what are they?” Bucky stuttered and then frown. He was getting hard again. He couldn’t help it. Vampires were designed to be beautiful and make humans want them. Even in this state of fear, Steve’s vampire charms still called to Bucky like a lure. Confusion flashed in Bucky’s eyes. 

“Tell me Bucky, do you have a family?” Steve hummed and ran his fingers down his neck, over the two healing puncture marks. Two small scabs. 

“No.” He squeaked. 

“Parents? Siblings?” Steve inquired further. 

“I have a sister that lives in California.” He answered. His body slightly relaxing at the touch. Steve could still see the fear there. He could have lied and tried to pray on guilt in Steve. Not wanting to kill a family man. 

“So, I will keep you. As a blood slave.” Steve whispered. He had never done anything so archaic in his life, Bucky’s beauty and passion just called to him. Many vampires kept blood slaves. Humans that willingly stayed and got their blood drank daily. They became a complete submissive to their vampire host. The idea of Bucky being his submissive made Steve’s cock start to rise again. 

 

“B-blood slave?” Bucky trembled. 

“You will give me blood whenever I need it. You will be mine. You will live here. You will not see others in a romantic way. You will belong to me fully.” Steve groaned that last sentence. Bucky’s breath hitched and Steve felt Bucky’s erection twitch against his stomach. 

“And if I say no?” Bucky asked turning his chin up in a deliciously defiant action. 

“Then, we will figure out something else. You’d still have to stay here for a few days, but I’d contact a more powerful vampire to wipe you.” Steve hoped that if he would contact one they would come, because he really was opposed to murdering Bucky. It would be such a waste to kill this beautiful man. 

Bucky’s jaw set in a hardline and he looked Steve over. His eyes glowed when he saw that Steve was aroused too. “I’ll...I’ll do it.” 

Steve smiled up at him, “Sweet boy. I’ll make you so happy.” Steve’s lonely and weary existence was fading before him. The new prospect of Bucky as his made him excited and hopeful. 

Bucky sighed with relief, “So, how do we start this.”

“I think we set up all the rules and expectations of this.” Steve answered. 

“I don’t...know if I will be able to concentrate on that.” Bucky admitted with a sexy blush spilling across his cheeks, that made Steve’s cock and fangs ache. The fear in Bucky seemed to be gone completely. Steve was chalking it up to shock and arousal. 

“Another round before we start then?” Steve purred, beyond pleased with this unexpected outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky cried out passionately as Steve’s fangs pierced into his neck and his large cock thrusted deep within Bucky’s core. He should be thinking about how fucking dumb he was to get himself into this situation. How dangerous it was that he was looped in as a vampires ‘blood slave’ should be his focus. Nope, his focus was on how good it felt to be penetrated by both his cock and fangs. How this tiny twink sized man, not man, vampire, was dominating him and holding up his body as he mercilessly fucked into him. 

It was hard to worry as your cock was spurting cum all over you and Steve was moaning sexy praises against your neck and calling you baby. Fucking Sexy Vampire. He had never came so fucking hard as he did now. Even the fucking before that was intense and was up until this time what Bucky had considered the best sex of his life didn’t compare. Steve had fucked him twice and it was like magic. For all Bucky knew, maybe it was. Steve could be mesmerizing him with his big fucking vampire cock. 

Steve growled against him and pulled his fang’s free. He shoved Bucky to the ground and grabbed his cock in hand and started jerking it. His aim was unmistakable. He wanted to cum where he had bit him. Bucky moaned coming down from his desperately hot orgasm. Steve bellowed Bucky’s name and that was by far the sexiest thing Bucky had ever heard. His cum marked his neck. Lashing over the bite mark in wicked cream ribbons. 

Bucky laid there panting, looking up into Steve’s glowing eyes. His slender fingers were wrapped against his twitching monster cock, seed sliding down them. Blood ran down from his lips, his face protruded slightly over. This man was a fucking god. 

Bucky leaned forward and licked the cum from the tip and Steve shuddered, “Such a good boy.” He hissed. 

Bucky collapsed back with Steve’s delicious taste on his lips. His cum tasted way better than any Bucky had ever known before, and Bucky had sucked a lot of dicks in his day. 

Steve had walked into a seperate room that was connected to this one. Bucky heard water rushing for a moment. Then Steve had returned with a warm towel. Steve walked over to Bucky how was still sitting on the bed. He ran a warm washcloth all over him, cleaning both his and Steve’s cum away. Steve lifted Bucky onto the bed like he weighed nothing and it was just so odd, because he was so tiny. Such a contradiction. 

He tucked Bucky in and kissed his cheek. “Sleep well, beautiful. Tomorrow, we go for your things and you quit your job.” 

“Quit my job?” Bucky new his brows were drawing together, “But why?”

“You are mine now, I will take care of you. You no longer need a job, beautiful boy.” Steve murmured and pressed another kiss to his forehead. Bucky wasn't too shaken up about it. He didn’t love his job in particular and he had agreed to these terms. 

“Are you sleeping with me?” Bucky asked. Was this a guest room or Steve’s room. 

He chuckled, “No, Vampires don’t really sleep unless they are hibernating through years.” His lips curled.

“What?” Bucky was so confused. What did that even fucking mean?

“I’ll explain more once you have rested darling.” Steve said softly and brushed Bucky’s hair with his frail looking fingers. He was so gentle now. Again, such a contradiction. “You lost a lot of blood. You need your rest.” Bucky wanted to argue, but Steve had just called him darling, and well damn it, he liked it. 

Steve kissed his forehead again and made his way out the door and turned off the lights.

Bucky laid in bed wondering now if he was crazy for doing this. He had been so lonely and literally every guy in the past year that saw his arm freaked out and wanted nothing to do with him. Steve wanted him. He wanted to be wanted. And if he was being honest with himself, he wanted Steve. The sex was great, Steve was beautiful, charming, smart, and from the looks of this house, fucking loaded. 

Bucky drifted off. 

Bucky awoke to the smell of bacon. He saw a pair of Michael Kors jeans at the bottom of the bed. Hugo Boss black boxer briefs laid on top of them. Then a Gucci long sleeve form fitting black sweater was folded next to them. A top that a pair of thick wooly black socks. A small note on a fancy parchment said, “Shower then joining me down stairs.” 

“Bossy.” Bucky clucked as he read it, but he did want a shower. He made his way to the bathroom and flicked on the light. His jaw dropped. The biggest bathroom he had ever seen greeted him. It had a large double vanity, all black granite. White marble tile floors. A black granite toilet that was in its own separate enclosure. A giant bathtub that could fit at least 4 large men in it. A stand up shower room, where the water rained from the ceiling. Bucky walked inside and used Steve’s toiletries. Everything was scented like blood orange, which he wondered if Steve did as a joke to himself. He cleaned himself thoroughly and then dried off with a fluffy white towel. A brand new electric toothbrush still in box awaited him on the vanity, along with a hairbrush and deodorant. He finished getting ready, leaving his hair loose. He put on his brand new clothes and damn if they didn’t look and feel great. 

He walked down towards the smell of bacon. He found his way to Steve sitting at a large dark wooden dining table with red velvet chairs. “Please sit.” Steve guested to the seat to his left. The table had plates of food on top of it. Did vampires eat too? Steve wasn’t currently. He just sat his book to the side.

“Did you cook?” Bucky asked.

Steve laughed and shook his head, “No, your new personal chef did.” Steve acted like this was normal. A personal chef, that Bucky noticed Steve referred to as his.   
Bucky blushed at the thought of Steve hiring a chef just for him, “Did you eat?” 

“You feed me last night.” Steve looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“So no food then?” Bucky said taking a seat next to him. Their was fine modern china, white with a silver leaf pattern on them. His silverware had way too many components for breakfast, and a dark silk maroon napkin laid folded beneath his knife and spoon set. 

“No, I can’t really ingest anything that isn’t blood.” Steve answered. 

“Are you hungry now?” Bucky asked, realizing that his voice came out huskier with the question. 

Steve smirked, “No, but I will be tonight. I assure you, darling.” 

Bucky blushed again and started grabbing from the spread. He grabbed a bunch of bacon, a buttery scone, eggs with peppers and mushrooms in them, and sliced cantaloupe. A piping hot metal coffee pot sat on a tray, with creamer and sugar. He poured himself a cup and stirred in a ridiculous amount of cream and sugar. He took a sip and moaned, “This might be the best coffee I’ve ever had.” 

“Hopefully, it is the best meal you ever had or I’ll be hiring a new chef.” Steve gave him a soft smile. Was he serious? Bucky couldn’t tell. 

He had dug into the eggs and Steve began to speak, “So, I would like to discuss all the rules of our new arrangement.” 

Bucky nodded with a mouth full of delicious food. 

“As discussed last night, today you will be quitting your job. You can use the computer in my office to send in your resignation email.”

“I’d rather do it in person.” Bucky winced. He didn’t like the idea of not having the balls to tell someone in person that he was leaving. 

“That’s admirable of you, but really it isn’t necessary and I want to draw as little attention to our situation as possible.” His voice was stern. 

“Ok.” He guessed that made since. 

“When is your lease up?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t have a lease. I live in one of the veteran homes.” He admitted with shame in his voice. He couldn’t really afford his own place since most places that paid decent wouldn’t hire him. 

Steve nodded as if he didn’t see anything wrong with that, “Today, once the sunsets, we will collect your things and you will inform them you’re moving out.” 

“You’re the boss.” Bucky said but was honestly to be happy out of there. He hated having to share a room with 3 other men. 

“You will eat double the amount you used too.” Steve informed.

“What? Why?” Bucky gasped. Other than missing an arm, Bucky quite liked his figure.

“You’ll need too. All the blood drinking will kill your calorie intake.” Steve said all business like. 

“That makes sense.” Bucky agreed. 

“You need to go to this website every day for the chef and fill out all the meals you want for the next week. The chef will be by to prepare them daily. You and I will shop for snacks and such tonight. “ He passed Bucky a pamphlet that had all the chef’s website information. Bucky looked over the menu, it was a fucking Iron Chef making his meals. 

“You will not date or have sex with other people.” Steve said, his eyes flickering in color. So, he was the jealous type.

“No worries. It’s not like they are lining up for the one armed freak.” Bucky joked pathetically. 

“Well, they are idiots. But, I need you to tell me you will do this.” His voice was harsh. 

“I won’t date or fuck anyone but you Steve.” Bucky blushed again and took a bite of bacon with a groan of pleasure. The bacon was crispy and delicious. 

“You will tell me any needs or desire you have and I will do what I can to fulfill them.” Steve continued. 

Bucky nodded and bit into the scone. Sweet lord he was having a fucking mouthgasm at all these delicious flavors. 

“If anyone ask, I am your boyfriend, I work in stocks. We’ve been dating for 3 months and we decided to move in together.” Steve finished with.   
“Can do.” Bucky said scarfing down more of the delicious food. 

“The sunsets around 5:30. We will leave then for shopping and collecting of your things. I have to arrange some more affairs for us before then. You’re free to go anywhere in here, please do not leave without telling me.” Steve stood and kissed his forehead, “Your lunch is in the fridge. You need to fill out the chef’s site by noon.”

“Okay, thanks Stevie.” Bucky purred happy as kitten. Steve was totally taking care of him. 

“Also, don’t open any of blinds. Sun is really bad for my skin.” He said with a small smile. 

“I’m not a sun person either.” Bucky grinned up at him and batted his lashes. 

Steve shook his head and laughed loudly, “Well, aren’t we a match then?”

Bucky made his way up to the office and first sent in his resignation email. Then he deleted all his spam. He sent Sam an email saying that he wouldn’t be into therapy for the next week because he was moving in with his new beau. 

He went to the website and picked out a plethora of delicious meals for the next week. It was easy to navigate and the new week started tomorrow, so he’d be getting all this soon. Breakfast he filled with baked goods, bacon, and omelettes. Lunches he picked out an assortment of salads, soups, and sandwiches. Dinners with filled with steaks, seafoods, potatoes, and pasta. He also chose the option of having the chef pair a wine with all his lunches and dinners. 

He then made his way through the huge townhome. The first floor had a living room with a huge fireplace, leather couches and a big screen tv. It also had a gourmet kitchen that lead to the lavish dining room. A large half bath was downstairs as well. Upstairs had the office/library area where he had picked his meals. Steve’s master suite that he was currently on the phone in. A delicate guest bedroom that was decorated in whites and looked feminine with a guest bed and attached bathroom. 

Bucky made his way over to the library and noticed many war books and then tons of books on vampirism. He wondered if those were there for a joke, but with so many he had to assume not. He grabbed a book titled, “The Vampire Lestat” and sat down one of the chairs and began reading to pass the time. It was barely noon and 5:30 felt like forever away.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve exited his office promptly at 5:30 dressed in a black suit with a burgundy button up beneath. He kept his jacked open for a more casual look, and left his top two buttons undone. Bucky was curled in on the guest bed reading the Vampire Lestat. Steve laughed out loud at the sight. “ Are you trying to learn about vampires through fiction, Bucky?”

Bucky sat the book down, leaving it creased in the middle. His cheeks pink, “It’s not like anything about vampires is going to be labeled non-fiction.”

“You are correct about that,” Steve shook his head and pulled out a crisp 100 dollar bill, “Here, use this as a bookmark. Leaving the book like that will ruin the spine.” 

Bucky gaped, “It’s a Benjamin!” His innocence was so cute. His ice color eyes filled with wonderment as he looked up at Steve.

“Yes, put it in the book.” Steve directed.

Bucky did as he was told. He was going to make an excellent blood slave. Then Steve held out his hand. Bucky reached for him with his flesh arm which would make Steve have to change hands. He wanted to make him comfortable, so he did so. He, however, would not be letting this self doubt about his metal arm stand. Bucky was gorgeous. Steve lead them down the staircase and the butler open the front door. The drive then opened the door to one of Steve’s Black Lexus SUVs. 

He asked Bucky questions about himself on the car ride. He found out that whereas Bucky had been a military man that he had wanted to be a program designer and was intending on going to back to school once he was able to handle things with his arm better. He found out that Bucky often licked his pretty lips when he was thinking. It had him ramrod hard the entire car ride. 

The stopped at the veteran’s home that Bucky had been staying at. Bucky asked to go on his own. 

“Won’t you need help carrying your stuff?” Steve asked.

“No, I don’t have much to bring.” He said with a gorgeous blush spreading across his cheeks, that made Steve’s mouth water. The pulsing erection in his suit pants was causing a lot of blood waste and he couldn’t even do anything with it. He needed to make sure Bucky was taken care of and comfortable in their home first. 

Bucky got out of the car and Steve watched that perfect ass until the door shut behind it. He gave the driver a list of locations they would be going tonight. Bucky game down with a backpack full of belongings and a book in his hands. The driver opened the trunk, got out and took the items from Bucky. Bucky seemed slightly resistant to handing the man the book. It was red leather with a black star on the front. Steve had never seen the book before and as it had no title he was almost sure it was a journal. 

The passenger side door open and he heard Bucky say barely above a whisper. “You don’t have to do that. I can open it myself.”

Steve smirked at him indulgently,”Sweetheart, that’s his job.”

Bucky shifted, “It just makes me a little uncomfortable.”

“Well, get comfortable, darling. You’re in for a life of luxury.” Steve replied. 

“Are you trying to be my sugar daddy?” Bucky teased with a gorgeous laugh following. 

Steve grasped Bucky’s chin, “No, I am to be your master.” He glared down into Bucky’s eyes to make sure that the man before him understand just what he had agreed to. Afterall, he had to have seen this coming with the type of lifestyle Steve was clearly living and the fact that Bucky had quit his job.

Bucky’s pupils dilated at the word master and a small whimper escape through those pretty red lips. Steve let a growl out in response to that. He tucked his hand around Bucky’s nape and the clenched it, “Just one kiss until we get home,” He husked. He leaned towards him and his lips covered Bucky’s. Steve groaned a new at how soft his lips were. Bucky pressed his upper body against Steve’s paying no mind to the driver in the front seat. The driver would never say a word. Bucky slid his tongue along Steve’s lips boldy to deepen the kiss and Steve couldn’t find it within himself to stop him. Bucky’s tongue flicked his and Steve tangled his fingers in his hair and gave a small tug. Bucky moaned filthily into his mouth again. Then Bucky did the unexpected. He snaked his tongue over one of Steve’s growing fangs. Bucky’s delicious blood warmed his tongue and sent him into a state of desire that he couldn’t even fathom. This beautiful human willing sharing a blood kiss with him. Steve sucked at the little cut in Bucky’s tongue. He didn’t pierce it. That would be too much for the present. His vampiric saliva healed the cut almost immediately leaving Steve ravenous for more. He pulled away feeling dazed with wonderment. “Behave Bucky.” 

Bucky smirked up at him, “Yes, master.” 

Steve hissed out a breath and leaned close to his ear, “I will fuck you so hard tonight that walking tomorrow will be a feat for you.” 

“Please…” His voice rasped, deep and smooth. Fuck, if Steve didn’t want to just take him here. 

The car stopped, “We are at the next destination you requested sir.” The driver got out of the car and opened the door. Steve shuffled out of the door and followed behind him. They were in front of Hugo Boss. “Let’s get you some nice clothing choices.”

Bucky had followed in him and a personal shopper met them up front. Bucky described that he wanted a cool rock type vibe to his clothes. Measurements were taken and a rack of 20 different outfits was produced. Steve and Bucky access the clothing and Bucky seemed to love every piece. Steve then lead Bucky over to the casual clothes. The tailoring would take 5 days, so he needed 5 pairs of jeans and 5 shirts in the meantime. Bucky made his selections. Steve had also got 10 pairs of pajamas for him. 10 pairs of boxer-briefs and dress socks. 

They drove to the next destination. On this car ride he learned that Bucky was 25 and his birthdate was March 10th. He was a pisces. Steve was born on Independence day. He revealed that. He hadn’t told a person a single real detail about himself since Peggy. It felt kind of good to be able to talk about something that was real. 

When they stopped in front of the next building, Bucky looked out the window and chuckled, “Steve, this isn’t how I thought you would give me dicks.”

Steve felt himself laugh again, “You’ll be getting lots of dick tonight.” He realized that he hadn’t truly laughed in years either. Bucky was charming and funny. Steve was feeling as lucky as a vampire could be. Stumbling across this man who made Steve feel alive again. 

The went into the store. Bucky got workout outfits and gym shoes. Steve had also ordered some equipment to be delivered and set up at the house tomorrow. 

The car ride to dinner consisted of kisses and thank you’s from Bucky. Steve was delighted. He wanted to tell Bucky he would give him anything for more kisses, but that wasn’t true. He wouldn’t give Bucky his freedom. Bucky belonged to him and Steve would keep him. 

The got out at the restaurant Steve had told the driver. Bucky went wide eyed at the name, “Budapest?” He looked at the building then back a Steve, “This place has a 2 year long wait list.” 

“Not for me, it doesn’t.” Steve answered simply. The owner of this restaurant was also a vampire. The restaurant was in particular designed for blood slaves. It kept the food fresh and delicate, so the blood would stay so. “This restaurant is owned by vampires. Do not leave me side.” 

Bucky nodded. They entered the restaurant and jazz music played softly. They were shown to a table that had curtains around it. Vampire’s prefered privacy above all things.   
A young female vampire appeared at the table and didn’t make eye contact with either men. It was a custom sign of respect from younger vampires. She was probably less the a vampire year old. She still had her own human blood pumping through her veins. He could sent it. It was also forbidden for vampires to gaze after another vampire’s blood slaves. 

She sat a menu down and filled the glass of water. “What do you want to eat, Bucky?” Steve asked. 

Bucky opened the menu, “Everything looks so good.” He seemed enamored with his choices. He looked across the table at Steve, “Why don’t you order for me?” That pleased Steve deeply. In a primal way, because it meant that Bucky trusted Steve with his care. He hadn’t mentioned to Bucky that it was custom that Steve ordered for him anyways.

The waitress returned and asked Steve, “What will he be having?” 

“Bring a bottle of the Domaine Leroy Chambertin Gran Cru.” Steve orders, “and a the filet mignon and lobster tail. A balsamic salad and mashed potatoes with the lobster bearnaise sauce.”

“Right away, sir.” She said and disappeared from the table. So fast that Buck’s eyes flashed open. He knew about the fast movement because of Steve, but this was the first time he experienced it not in a traumatic state. 

“That sounds delicious, Stevie.” Steve’s heart fluttered at the nickname. Did Bucky like him? Could he like him in this situation? Or was this just trying to stay alive. He knew that Bucky’s lust wasn’t fake. You couldn’t fake an erection. Plus, the way Bucky orgasmed was nothing short of spectacular. He painted Steve’s sheets white. Fuck, that though had him hard again. 

“Bucky, I’m going to shut the curtain and feed from you.” He growled. 

“Yes…” He hummed, his heart rated started to speed up. Steve knew it was with excitement and not fear. Bucky liked being drinked, as most humans did. If they didn’t fight it, it was orgasmic for them. It only hurt when they struggled. With a tug on the rope the curtains closed. Steve moved towards Bucky and much to his delight Bucky was crawling towards him in the round booth. They shared a soft kiss and pulled Bucky’s back to to his chest and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Steve…” Bucky whined.

Steve kissed along the column of Bucky’s neck, just savoring the smell of him. Then he flicked his tongue out and Bucky rocked his hips. Yes, Bucky was wanton to be drank. He sank his fangs to Bucky’s neck and Bucky moaned loudly. He slid a hand up and covered his mouth. Another, hand down into Bucky’s jeans. 

Bucky whimpered against Steve’s hand and Steve lapped at the blood that was streaming down his throat. Liquid gold streamed over his tongue and his cock strained against his jeans. He grasped Bucky in his palm and began stroking him in time with each suck. Bucky squirmed in his hold and Steve rutted against his perfect ass as he drank him. Bucky’s blood was a fucking delicacy he decided. Nobody tasted better. 

A cart stopped outside the curtain. The server was there with the wine. He heard the pouring of the beverage. She left the cart outside and walked away. Privacy was crucial. She followed the rules well. She knew never to open the curtain on a vampire and his blood slave. She probably could hear Bucky’s shameless cries from under Steve’s palm. Vampire’s had amazing hear. He could hear other people being feed on having a similar reaction, but knew that Bucky only heard Steve’s panting breathes and his own desperate cries. 

He had to stop, as delicious as Bucky tasted, it was time to let go. He didn’t want to make Bucky sick from blood loss. He pulled his fangs out and tongued the bite marks, causing the quick healing magic. 

He still jerked Bucky’s cock though. Bucky’s big body quivered above his. Even though he couldn’t see his face, the sounds and tremors coming from him showcased his obvious pleasure. He rocked his cock against his ass, enjoying the feeling, but knowing he wouldn’t be coming until they were home.

“Be a good boy and come for your master.” Steve mumbled. Bucky’s body spasmed and Steve felt his hand be coated in Bucky’s hot seed. Bucky howled against his hand and then his body went limp. 

Steve brought his seed covered hand up to Bucky’s lips, “Taste yourself for me, pet.” 

Bucky was dazed and slowly flicked his tongue out. Steve growled at the sight. He pulled his hand to himself and tasted Bucky as well. His seed was almost as delicious as his blood. He licked his palm clean while Bucky watched on in awe. 

“Steve…” Bucky murmured.

“Shhhh,” Steve said as he straightened Bucky up. Bucky still had moist boxers but Steve couldn’t change that. Once they both looked decent, he opened the curtain and handed Bucky the wine.

Bucky swallowed the glass back in a feral way without grace. He was chugging it like a keg. “Don’t waste it. That’s what your water is for.” Steve warned. He had tons of money but this bottle of wine was costly and he at least wanted Bucky to taste.

“Sorry.” He rasped then chugged down the glass of water. Steve poured him another glass of wine. 

“In the car you can change into new panties and jeans.” Steve informed him.

“Panties?” Bucky groaned.

“Yes, your panties.” Steve smirked. 

Bucky chuckled. Soon the waitress came with dinner and Steve feed Bucky each bite. He very much was enjoying taking care of his blood slave. Bucky bit each bite of the fork sensually, which made Steve’s balls ache. He was going to fill Bucky with his orgasm tonight. They still had two more stops though. Bucky was too full for dessert so they headed out of the restaurant once he was done with his meal. 

The driver took them to next stop. A home decor store, “Pick out anything you want for the guest room. You will sleep in my bed, but I want you to have your own private place to retreat to if you need it.” 

“Seriously?” Bucky seemed amazed.

“Seriously.” Steve would never take Bucky’s alone time away from him. 

Bucky picked out a hunter green bed set. He picked up a lot of plaid accent pieces. Then he picked out a towel set that was fluffy and navy colored. They checked out and load everything into the trunk.

The finally stop was an art store. Steve grabbed a cart, “Fill it with art supplies. Also, pick out a good easel.” 

Bucky leans down and wraps his arms around Steve, “Thank you, Steve.”

Three carts later they were packing up the car for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky’s back hit the sheets and a gasp left his lips. Steve growled as he crawled over Bucky’s body. “My sweet boy is already so hard.” 

Bucky whined as he felt Steve’s hand grip him through his pants. “Please!” Bucky keened and looked up at him with those eyes. 

“Such a desperate baby. You just got to cum at dinner and you already need it again don’t you?” Steve purred.

Bucky gazes at him with heavy-lidded eyes and licked his lips. He rolled his hips wantonly, “I am so needy. Please.” He grabbed Steve’s hand and sucked his finger between his lips and ground his clothed cock against Steve’s.

“Darling...Fuck...you feel so perfect.” Steve growled. He shredded his clothes from his body and Bucky immediately grabbed a pillow to hide his arm. Steve yanked the pillow away and started kissing along the scar tissue and his prosthetic metal arm. Bucky shiver as his lips caressed him and Steve was lost in his responsiveness. 

Steve continued to kiss him down his body. His mouth went down from his shoulder across his chest and down his abs. His lips trailed down Bucky’s Adonis belt, his tongue flicked down to his groin and Bucky let out a wicked moan.

He sucked Bucky’s pretty cock in his mouth and Bucky tugged on his hair making him groan around it. “Steve! Yes! Your mouth!” He rocked into his mouth.

Steve smirked around him and decided to give Bucky a treat...and himself one. He sunk a fang into the large pulsing vein around his shaft.

“Ah! Fuck!” Bucky squirmed beneath his fangs. He bucked against his warm mouth. Steve growled as Bucky’s red hot blood filled his mouth and he swallowed. 

Bucky tugged on his hair to pull him off. “Want to come while you’re inside me!”

Steve released him and licked over the bite marks to heal them. His lips were coated in Bucky’s sweet wine. They glistened like they were coated in red lip gloss.

“You’re beautiful, Steve.” Bucky moaned. 

“Darling, you are nothing short of glorious,” Steve growled and pushed Bucky’s knees to his shoulders. “With the most delicious looking hole, I’ve ever seen.” 

Bucky gasped and rocked up at his words. “Gonna give it a taste, Stevie?” Bucky teased, a naughty glint twinkling his eyes.

“I’m going to eat you up, darling.” Steve murmured and looked over Bucky who was truly the most beautiful guy he has ever seen. Bucky whined as Steve’s eyes roamed over his body lustfully. “Impatient…” 

Bucky nodded and Steve dipped his head for and ran his tongue over his hole, licking a stripe over his hole. Bucky let out the most delicious sound and Steve leaned in and feasted.

He swirled his tongue around and let out a victorious groan when his beautiful darling dug his heels into his back and chanted Steve’s name like a prayer to the gods.

He couldn’t handle it anymore. He pulled away from Bucky’s entrance and tackled his body and slammed his mouth to his, dominating the kiss. Bucky whimpered into his mouth and grasped Steve’s neck and hair. Steve rocked his hips and started to sink in. 

Bucky moaned loudly, “So full! Ohhhh!” Steve chuckled and pushed into him the rest of the way.

“Fuck! So tight!” Steve grunted and rocked his hips and Bucky screamed and his hole fluttered around Steve. He pounded into him relentlessly and Bucky whined and thrashed and his cock jerk and sprayed hot seed all over his torso. 

Steve growled and fucked into him harder with supernatural speed and Bucky moaned like he was dying from pleasure. He gasped and his face turned red, blushing, spending blood. He started to moan and his eyes rolled back and he orgasmed deep inside Bucky.   
He collapsed on top of him and his breathes were ragged. That was unusual for a vampire but he had fucked him with all his soul. 

He laid on Bucky and smiled when he felt a metal arm caress his shoulder and his flesh fingers tangled in his hair. “You fuck me so good.” 

Steve chuckled and kissed his chest. “Let me get you washed up.” 

“Take a bath together?” Bucky asked.

“Of course, darling.” Steve murmured and stood and then picked Bucky up into his arms. He carried him into the bathroom and bent him over the sink and cleaned all the seed from his body.

He laid Bucky into the tub and Bucky was so placid for him. He turned on the water and added bubble bath. “Would you like some wine?”

Bucky nodded. Steve rushed down to grab a bottle and two glasses. He was back for Bucky could blink.

He poured the wine and handed Bucky a glass and crawled into the tub with him. He let out a moan of pleasure when he sunk into the water.

“Well… I never thought I would like getting my cock bit,” he laughed, “but here we are.”

Steve laughed hard, “Humans love the bite. It fills you with endorphins.”

“It certainly feels special,” Bucky admitted with a blush.

“Do you think so?” Steve leans forward and cups his cheek, “you’d like any vampires bite.” He stated matter of factly.

Bucky shrugged, “I think I like it because I like you.”

Steve frowned, “You don’t have to feign and fondness for me. I understand what our relationship is. I know that you are worried that I will harm you, but I will not.”

“I’m not fakin anything, Steve. I know that it’s only been two days now, but you’ve treated me better than any person I’ve ever dated other than the initial death threat.” Bucky argued.

“Exactly, I threatened you for your life. Now you feel as you have to do this. You still can back out. I can have another vampire here to help wipe you.” Steve hung his head and stammered.

“You gave it to me as an option last night. I chose to be with you.” Bucky thundered.

“You think you want me because of the mystical attraction you feel because of my vampirism,” Steve muttered.

“Don’t tell me how I feel!” Bucky snapped and clenched his fist. The water splashed with his quick movements.

“Why else would you agree to be my slave?” Steve hissed.

“Because it turns me the fuck on.” Bucky sneered and slammed his lips of Steve’s gasping mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to eurynome827 for betaing.

Steve cannot believe how much he has lucked out finding Bucky. He was perfect for Steve. The past two months has been like a dream and for the first time in 100 years Steve felt alive. Bucky always made him smile. 

They had been doing a lot of fun things together. A week ago they had spent the night painting, and Steve was awed by Bucky’s artistry and talent. Steve’s painting was of Bucky’s lip parting in orgasm. Bucky has loved it and it led to a passionate paint covered sex in the loft.

The week before that they had taken a trip to Sweden and went skiing in the mountains. They stayed in a Cabin and Bucky drank rich hot cocoa and Steve drank Bucky’s delicious rich blood. Bucky was a great skier and he hasn’t let his arm slow him down. Plus, he had started walking around and sleeping shirtless with Steve, which Steve felt that it meant he trusted him. Which made his still heart feel like it would beat. 

Another night they read in bed together. About an hour into reading Bucky had started nuzzling him, saying that the novel he read was making his shaft rock hard and that he needed Steve. The word sent a masculine pride rushing through him and he sucked Bucky off and had himself a midmorning snack. 

Steve wasn’t really a TV watcher but him and Bucky has started watching every episode of Friends. The TV show which Bucky had deemed the best show ever. Steve has found the show humorous but what he had loved was hearing Bucky quote it happily and his musical laughter.

He and Bucky had started taking an evening ballroom dance class together. They both had really enjoyed it. He had to be very careful not to show his strength, especially because Bucky liked when Steve has led. 

They had gone to New Orleans and listened to jazz music and Bucky had ate copious amounts of food. They had went to the Cat’s Meow and they did karaoke. Bucky was a talented man, but he could not sing. Bucky made a joke in singing Def Leppard’s Love Bites. Steve took a swing at some Sinatra and sang witchcraft. Bucky has also took a trip into hustler and picked out some wicked lingerie. 

Bucky and him sometimes quarreled because Steve still felt guilty about making him a blood slave. Bucky insisted that he wouldn’t be there if he didn’t want to be. That thought made Steve’s chest ache. He had fallen in love with Bucky, but he could never ask or expect for reciprocation. Bucky was a sweet boy, but Steve knew that he would never fall in love with a man who had forced him to be there in the threat of death.

He was getting ready tonight for their plans. He was taking Bucky to a moonlight dinner under the stars on top of the tallest building in town. He dressed in his dark navy suit with a cream colored undershirt. Bucky came down in a black slacks and a tight black velvet shirt with a red blazer. He was gorgeous. “You...you like stunning, darling.”

Bucky blushes which made his cock get hard instantly. “You do too, Stevie.” Bucky reaches his metal hand towards Steve and Steve sighed happily and took it. He loved that Bucky trusted him to touch his metal arm.

They made their way out to the car and chauffeur was holding the door open. Bucky crawled in first and Steve followed. “Do you want any champagne, darling?”

“No, I want to save room for dinner.” Bucky seemed nervous and he wasn’t sure why.

“Something wrong, darling?” Steve asked with a grimace.

“No...nothing.” Bucky mumbled.

“Why are you telling me falsehoods, James?” Steve’s voice came out stern.

Bucky blushed again. “I promise nothing is wrong.”

Steve’s mouth went into a line. He knew Bucky was lying, what he didn’t know was why or what about? They rode in silence the rest of the way. 

Steve has ordered Bucky shrimp scampi and pink moscato. He ordered himself veal and potatoes for Bucky to eat later. He would just move things around the plate. Bucky was still very quiet just starting at the glimmering stars and full moon.

“Bucky...please, what’s wrong?” Steve asked his voice filled with concern. Had Bucky decided that he wanted to leave Steve? It would be complicated now because it would be months of time to erase...and Steve didn’t know if he would be able to let him go. He knew that it would be the right thing to do. He had fallen for Bucky though. He didn’t think he would be able to leave him alone. If Bucky didn’t want him, Steve would greet the sun.

“I...I have to tell you something.” Bucky fiddle with his napkin, “Please, don’t be mad.”

Steve got silent and stared at Bucky. Oh god, Bucky did want to leave him. He couldn’t blame him. He has been forced into this situation and Steve was who had done it. 

“I’m in love with you, Steve.” Bucky stammered. 

Steve felt like he was going to burst at his words. “Say it again.” He rasped.

“I love you.” Bucky repeated with wide eyes.

“I love you too, James.” Steve said with a big smile reaching for Bucky’s hand. 

“Yeah?” Bucky’s mouth went into a one-sided smile.

“Yeah.” Steve smiles brightly.

“Put those sexy fangs away, sir. Or I will crawl under this table and blow you.” Bucky smirked.

“You give horrible incentive for me to stop doing something. I think maybe I should teach you about what punishments really are.” Steve chuckled.

“Mmm…” Was all that Bucky said and that little noise hand Steve’s mind wandering to the thought of tying Bucky down and spanking him.

“How’s the food?” Steve asked trying to distract himself.

“Good, but not as good as the company.” Bucky flirted.

“Keep flirting with me, Buck, and I might just let you go under the table.” He winked. 

Bucky looked around the rooftop restaurant had basically cleared out being it was the later part of the night. The only people around where are the waiters who are coming in and out with food. There was a bar that had a few people at it but it was separated off with screens. Bucky started to slide under.

“James Buchanan!” Steve has not realizing that he had run more attention to them if nothing else.

Bucky was under the table cloth and Steve’s eyes had gone wide. He gazed around the room and nobody was looking or whispering. He let a small Sigh of relief out and then a gasp.

Bucky has started mouthing his cock over his pants. Soon the sound of his zipper rang loud in his ears. He knew that nobody else could hear it, the only reason he could was because he was a vampire. Bucky sucked his cock deep into his mouth and Steve shuddered. Bucky was so good with his wet warm mouth. He bobbed his head up and down and made Steve growl. The Predator in him rising. He wanted to yank Bucky up and make him sit on his cock while Steve stuck his fangs deep into his neck.

“Excuse me, sir?” The human waiter asked. “Do you want any dessert?”

Steve knew that he was blushing, but he knew his blood supply would be replenished soon so it was hard to be upset about it. His voice came out ragged and he responded, “No, thank you. Just the check, please.”

Bucky ran his teeth along Steve’s cock under the table and Steve was going to punish him so hard for this. Steve had let out a small groan that the waitress notice.

“Sir, are you okay?” She asked her face filled with concern.

“I am fine, dear. I just have a small headache and would like to get home as soon as possible.” He lied. Well, actually not lying but his head was his cock head and it was aching with desire.

Bucky continued sucking and Steve felt the urge to come start to rise. He gave a small tug on Bucky‘s long locks and all that did was make him suck even harder.

“Shit,” Steve cursed loudly and The person walking by looked. He couldn’t help it though, he gripped the table in his back bowed and he started to spew see down Bucky‘s receptive throat. 

The waitress came to the table with the check and that was the moment that Bucky appeared from under the cloth.

“Oh!” She dropped the folder on the table and walked away blushing. Bucky smirk like a little shit. Steve was going to ruin his sweet boys ass once they got home. He had planned on making love to him, it being the first night they had confessed her feelings. But now, there was a raging fire in him to punish Bucky.

Steve left enough money to cover the bill and then left a $200 tip for her because of the trouble hoping that it would make up for the scene that him and Bucky just caused.

“Get in the car.” He demanded.

“Make me.” Bucky gave him an ornery grin. 

“Are you going to be a brat tonight then?” Steve growled.

In response, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and shoved it onto his own cock, “do you want to invite the waitress out to watch you play with my cock then?”

Steve reaches up and grabbed his nape and shoved him into the backseat. “Do you want to be fucked right here? Is that what you want?“

“God yes! Please, please master fuck me.” Bucky pleased and leaned over the limo bench raising that perfect as into the air. 

“Needy boy.” He started to undo Bucky’s belt buckle and yanked down his pants to his knees. The little minx was wearing a bright red thong he had purchased when they were in New Orleans. “So,you wanted to be fucked tonight. You were ready for this.”

“I want to be fucked every night by you, master.” Bucky whined and wiggled his ass, letting him know that he needed him. 

“I don’t think I should let you come tonight. You were a very bad boy, Buck.” Steve purred.

“Please! Please, let me come!” Bucky whimpered.

“No. I don’t think I will.” Steve murmured then he lifted his palm and cracked it down over Bucky’s cheek watching his sexy ass jiggle from the motion, the strike making a hand print matching the color of his lacy thong. 

Bucky’s reaction had surprised, Steve. Steve had figured that Bucky would like being spanked really hard as Bucky tended to like sex really rough, what he wasn’t expecting was Bucky to reach back and spread his cheeks wide and murmur, “Spank my hole!”

Steve wheezed at the sight and he palmed his cheek possessively. “What has gotten into you tonight?” He cracked his fingers over Bucky hole and watched his big body shiver. 

“Oh! I love that, Stevie!” He rubbed his face into the seat cushion and push back clearly wanting more of what Steve could give him.

“Fuck Bucky. You look delicious!” Steve cracked down against his hole again and Bucky moaned with abandon.

The car came to a stop in the Chauffeur Didn't get out he could clearly hear Bucky sounds and knew what was happening. He pulled up Bucky’s pants. And Bucky look back at him with sad eyes. “Relax, we just have to go inside.”

“You can’t finish me off in here?” He pouted.

“I already told you, Darling. You aren’t going to come tonight. Only good boys get to come.” Steve smirked.

Bucky huffed and stormed into the house. He ran up the stairs and Steve followed behind him once he shut the door. Bucky started stripping his clothes off instantly and stuck his hand down his pants and started fondling his own cock.

“Don’t you dare, James.” Steve warmed.

Bucky looked him in the eyes defiantly and started to pull down the front of his red lace panties. His beautiful cock jot it up in the air and he slid his hand down it slowly.

Steve let out an angry growl and pounced on top of him, pinning his wrist above his head with ease. “Darling, you just made a huge mistake!”

Steve pierced the skin above his nipple. Bucky gassed and wrapped his hips up against Steve. Steve immediately removed his fangs and let it start pulling blood above it and he licked it off.

“No! Suck on me! Drink me!” Bucky hissed wanting the endorphins.

“You don’t deserve it.” Steve sneered, Bucky’s scrumptious blood coating his lips. He bit down on the other pec and watched blood stream down into a puddle. He started to lick it but refused to suck and then pulled things free. He didn’t lick over the wound though letting this one continue to bleed. That way he could feast throughout the entire night.

“Please!” Bucky pleaded so sweetly. That didn’t erase his earlier behavior.

Steve stood for an instant and ripped off his own clothes. The suit was destroyed and he couldn’t give a fuck less. Bucky whimpered at the sight and rolled his hips wantonly. The little shit ran his hand back down his stomach towards his cock.

“You don’t learn do you, James?” Steve growled and climbed on top of him, pinning his arms against the pillow. Steve began to ground his cock down against Bucky’s. Bucky let out a debauched cry that made Steve feral.

Steve reach down and stroke their cocks together with one hand and kept his arms pinned with the other. He loved that Bucky no longer even noticed when he touched his prosthetic. Bucky keened with each stroke and inspired Steve to bite his neck.

Unable to help himself he gave a few small sucks which made Bucky go wild, “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He cried beneath Steve. Steve released him quickly not wanting Bucky to spend.

“I told you you don’t get to come tonight.” Steve rumbled, his eyes fierce.

“Please! I’m sorry I was bad.” Bucky mewled and pushed his hips up. 

“Nope. I’m sorry darling, but we have to make sure this lesson sticks.” Steve said with a Cheshier grin.

“But… I need it. Need you!” Bucky sobbed.

Those words were so hard to resist. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and Bucky sighed with relief. Steve shook his head because he knew he wasn’t going to let Bucky come. 

“I’m going to get you ready.” Steve assured him. 

Bucky put his hands under his thighs and lifted his knees to his chest. Steve’s eyes focus directly on his entrance. Bucky had the sexiest little hole he had ever seen and it was just desperate to be filled. “Yes! Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me just yet, darling.” He slicked up a finger and pressed it inside of him. Bucky pushed back against Steve’s finger trying to take it even deeper. 

A satisfied rumble escaped Steve’s chest. He loved when Bucky was like this. He was perfection.

He started thrusting his finger and Bucky started moaning the naughtiest things.

“Can’t wait for that thick cock to be inside me!” 

“Your my master! You own me. My heart. My cock. And my needy hole!”

“I’m desperate to have you flood my ass with your hot cum!”

Steve was three fingers deep and was letting out groans at his mouth, “Sexy boy!”

Steve pulled his fingers out and slipped up his cock. He shoved into Bucky and let out a roar at the fell of Bucky’s tight unforgiving heat.

“Finally!” Bucky hissed through his teeth then gasped when Steve pulled all the way back to the tip and shoved back into him. He did that four times in a row and then started to fuck Bucky hard. 

“Now you’re getting filled up just like he wanted sweet boy!” Steve groaned and rocked faster.

“Gonna cum!” Bucky yelled

Steve grabbed Bucky’s cock and he could tell that Bucky had assumed it was to stroke it because when Steve tightened his hand around the base to prevent Bucky from coming Bucky’s eyes went wide, “No! No! Let me cum!”

“I will not.” He slammed into him even harder, not letting his cock free. But his cock strained and leaked freely, against his hand and Steve pounded into his prostate over and over again. The sounds that Bucky was releasing could only be described as animalistic. His words were unintelligible and his body twisted. He looked like he was going to die in a mix of agony and pleasure.

Steve couldn’t take how gorgeous Bucky looked like this with a bellow he started to come deep inside of Bucky and Bucky screamed. 

The orgasm was so delectable that he could feel it in his bones. It was pure rapture.

“Please!” Bucky croaked, “ I will be good from now on.”

He looked over Bucky and his heart ached for him. He sank his fangs into Bucky’s neck and started to suck hard and stroked his cock.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He cried like he was being bestowed a gift from a benevolent god.

Bucky’s blood tasted like nothing Steve could’ve ever describe. It was sweet and made Steve weak but strong at the same time. Bucky let loose and his seed covered both of their torsos and Steve’s hand as Steve did a final suck.

Steve removed his fangs and cock and looked down at his cock drunk boyfriend.

Bucky shivered in grinned, clearly euphoric.

“I love you, Bucky.” Steve swore.

“I love you too, Stevie.” Bucky  
mumbled and then exhaustion took him to dreamland.

Steve stood from the bed and retrieved a washcloth and Wiped himself and Bucky down.

He crawled in bed beside him and pulled Bucky into his arms. Bucky stayed asleep. Steve looked over him like a man obsessed. Bucky was his. But he loved him. And Steve would kill anybody who tried to take this happiness from him.


	8. Chapter 8

“What’s it like being a vampire?” he asked Steve. He took a bite of his apple-maple glazed pork chops. He let out a small moan at the taste. The personal chef Steve had gotten was fantastic. 

Steve grimaced and set down his newspaper. “Why are you curious?” 

Bucky finished chewing the hunk of meat and then took a swallow of Coke. “I’m just curious about my boyfriend. You know what it’s like to be human. I have no idea what it’s like to be you.”

Steve sighed and gave him an assessing look. “It’s not so bad now.” 

Bucky frowned and reached for Steve’s slender pale hand. “So it was bad before?” 

He nodded. “Being a vampire is… a weary existence.” Then he rushed to add, “When you don’t have a partner.”

“So I make being a vampire better for you?” Bucky asked with a soft blush.

Steve gulped. “You make everything better for me, Buck. But you gotta stop that blushing, you’re making me hungry.”

Bucky extended his wrist. “I’m having my dinner. You should too.”

“You know if I do that, we will just start fucking on the table. We’ve tried this, dear—you can’t control your moans, and I can’t control my reactions to them.” Steve smirked and then gave Bucky a wink. “I’ll eat when your done,” he promised and Bucky’s cock stirred at the thought.

“What’s it like though? Physically?” Bucky pressed even more. He wanted to know.

“Physically it is great. I’m stronger, faster, a perfect immune system, I don’t age. The only physical complaints I have are the sun makes my skin start burning and I can’t even remember what food tasted like at this point. I watch you enjoy food and wonder what you taste. Any substance that isn’t blood or booze taste like tar,” he explained.

“Do you go around eating tar a lot?” Bucky teased and took another bite.

Steve smirked. “No, I go around drinking a pretty brunette veteran’s blood and eating his delectable ass.”

Bucky choked for a second and shivered. “Stevie...you said you wanted me to finish dinner first.”

“I do.”

“When you say things like that it makes me believe you don’t.” Bucky swallowed and took another drink.

“Just can’t let my sweet boy get away with his sassiness, can I?” He smiled.

Bucky chuckled. “I mean you could. So, you said I make it better? How so.”

Steve shrugged. “I am happy. You make me laugh and smile. I was very lonely before you.”

“I was lonely before you.” Bucky murmured. “You are my best friend.”

Steve subconsciously leaned towards him, “I had almost gone into hibernation.” He admitted and then gave a soft sigh, “You saved me from that.”

“Hibernation?” Bucky had heard Steve use the term, but he had never explained the details.

“It’s where you sleep for years at a time,” Steve explained.

“But you don’t sleep now.” Bucky took another bite.

“It’s different. You’re existing in a stasis state. You not aware of emotions or thoughts. It’s dangerous because it’s hard to come out of. Every time you do it, there's a chance you may never come out of it,” he continued.

“Why do it then?” Bucky questioned.

“It was better than being lonely, and it is easier than vampiric suicide.”

“Vampiric suicide?” Bucky gawked.

“It’s hard to die as a vampire. Beheading and sun are really the only way. It’s really hard to behead oneself and if I tried and even left a sliver of a tendon I would just regenerate. Which is painful. Then sunning yourself is a pain I can’t describe. I do know of some vampires that expose themselves in sort of bursts to build a slow tolerance,” Steve said with a look of pain. 

Bucky winced. Steve was tough and if he thought something was painful… “So regeneration? If I became a vampire would my arm grow back?” That would be useful. Bucky missed having both arms to say the very least on the subject.

“I don’t know, and we won’t find out.” Steve’s voice came out stern.

“What?” Bucky’s face scrunched with confusion. “Why?”

“I will never make you a vampire.” Steve said matter of factly.

“So, what happens when I get old?” Bucky asked incredulously.

“Then you get wrinkles.” Steve shrugged.

“And when I die?” Bucky hissed.

Steve looked as if Bucky struck him. “I’d prefer not to think of you dying, but then I’d assume you’ll have an afterlife.”

“What if there isn’t an afterlife?” Bucky stared him down.

“In a world with vampires, ghosts, and other phenomenal beings, I doubt there wouldn’t be some sort of afterlife. I know there can’t just be ghosts. They’re rare,” He spoke out loud, but the last part seemed more to himself.

“I don’t really care about an afterlife.” Bucky scowled. “And what will you do when I die? Get a new blood slave.”

Steve’s eyes went wide and his expression was pained. Neither of them had referred to Bucky as the since they both confessed their love months ago. “I would sun myself.” He shook his head. “I couldn’t and wouldn’t just replace you… and I don’t view you as my blood slave anymore.” 

“I know you don’t. I don’t either. I’m just frustrated,” Bucky admitted. “Why not just make me a vampire and spare us both the trouble of death?”

“You have to die to become a vampire. The turning doesn’t always work. So instead of becoming a vampire you could just die.” Steve spoke quietly. His words hung heavy in the air. 

“But I could also live forever… What are the chances...that I wouldn’t make it?” Bucky inquired.

“I don’t know. My maker didn’t really teach me stats on things like that. All I know was that she thought I wouldn’t make it when she gave me the option.” His voice sounded irritated. 

“Then why would she do it?” Bucky barked.

“She’s a natural born vampire. A human life to her doesn’t mean what it does to us. Like she cares about life in a mass and it was a time of war and she wanted a soldier that cared. That was me.” He tried to justify her actions.

“Sounds like she has a lot of faith in you.” Bucky licked the sauce off his lips. 

“She did.” He smiled and nodded. “I wanted to save people. I wanted to stop the Nazis.”

“Everyone should have wanted to stop them!” Bucky enunciated each word.

“Everyone should have, but they didn’t.” Steve had sorrow on that beautiful face of his. 

“Stevie…” Bucky reached for him. “My brave man.”

Steve looked over at him with a blush. 

“You need to feed if you’re gonna be blushing like that.” Bucky smirked and stood. “Take me upstairs.”

“Too classy for the table today, Bucky?” Steve gave a smug smile.

Bucky yanked his shirt over head and pushed down his jeans. He crawled up onto the table, “Never.” He wiggled his red brief clad ass in the air. 

Steve licked his lips and let out a growl. “I’m going to feast on that ass before I feast on your blood.” 

Bucky pressed his chest to the table, “Less talking, Stevie, more rimming,” he purred, yanking down his boxers. 

“Demanding today, aren’t we?” Steve hauled Bucky to the edge of the table by his thick thighs. 

Bucky let out a breathy moan. “Horny…”

“You always are, my sweet boy.” Steve ran his fingers along Bucky’s crack. He goes to lean forward to get a lick of Buck’s hole. 

Then the door bell rang through the house. Bucky whined. “Did you order something?”

Steve frowned. “Not that I recall.” He pulled up Bucky’s shorts. “I’ll be right back, love.” Bucky watched as Steve tucked his cock up and made his way towards the foyer.

“Holy shit?!” Steve exclaimed. 

“Steve?” Bucky yelled. He yanked his pants on and moved towards the door. 

“Oh my, Captain Rogers. He is lovely.” A woman with a British accent spoke, and Bucky met her eyes. She was stunning and clearly a vampire. Pale white skin, red lips, chocolate colored wavy hair, and dark eyes fringed with long coffee colored lashes. 

“Bucky, this is Peggy Carter.”


	9. Chapter 9

They sat at the tea room and waited for Steve. Peggy had been staying with them for the past month and Bucky adored her and all her tales of Steve. Steve as a sickly human with a heart of gold and the vampire warrior that saved many.

“I think he is buying an engagement ring.” She said and stirred her tea and then took a sip. She looked gorgeous today in a lavender tea dress. 

Bucky spit his tea back into the cup. “What?!” Some splashed the red sleeves of his Henley. 

“Oh, don’t look so surprised Bucky really.” She scoffed, “You guys are in love it would be the next natural step if Steve were human. Which he used to be and can’t let go of the idea of.”

“Would you have an issue with the idea of me and Steve being married?” He frowned.

“I have an issue with any human and vampire getting married, really.” She said crossing her legs and sitting down the delicate pink and gold flowered cup on it’s glimmering saucer. 

“Why?” He bit his lip. 

“Because when you die, he’ll kill himself. Just like all vampires do when they lose their mates.” She murmured and shook her head. “Why don’t you want to be a vampire?”

His eyes went wide, “I do want to be a vampire. Steve, however, doesn’t want to have to kill me to make it.”

“No, I suppose Steve wouldn’t be able to stomach that.” Then she gave him a mischievous smile, “but I would.”

He tensed, “Are you fucking with me?” His mind was racing at the possibility. Steve would be furious, but if it turned out they could be together forever, how could he stay mad.

“No. I think that would be quite impossible seeing as you’re gay.” Peggy chuckled. 

“I meant are you serious? I would love to make this happen. Would my arm grow back?”

“Yes I am serious and yes. Your arm would regenerate.” She spoke so nonchalantly. As if she said, ‘Yeah, your hair will grow back, after a cut.’

“Steve will be mad.” Bucky looked her in the eyes.

“The little shit is always mad about something. He’ll get over it once you’re able to be with him forever.” Peggy shrugged, “Shall we?” She stood and straightening her dress. 

He followed behind her. “How are we going to do this?” His voice trembled. They were talking about him dying after all.

”Well, I’m going to do something to make your heart stop beating while my blood is in your system. I’m going to have you drink about a cup of it just to make sure it sticks.” Peggy marched towards the car with swan like grace.

“I understand some of what you said there. Do I really have to drink a cup of blood?” He gawked and opened the car door. 

“Thank you, Bucky.” She stepped in and when he shut her door and walked around to his he looked up at the moon. He opened the car door and got in on the passenger side not hearing her answer to the question. He had a shiver run down his spine at the thought that he was never going to see the sun again.

They drove in the opposite direction of his home, “Where are we going?”

“Well, I can’t do this at your apartment or Steve will come home and try to stop me. We’re going to put a little distance between us and Steve. I’m going to take you to a motel for the night.” He couldn’t believe how sterile her words were. He remembered that Steve said that Peggy was a natural born vampire and didn’t really understand the serious nature of human life.

Peggy chattered on about how much better off Steve was going to be once Bucky was a vampire and how much better off Bucky would be once he was no longer a human. 

She went in and rented a room for them and came out with a card key. The motel was decently dingy. He was very surprised when Peggy stopped here. She had explained that they needed a place that was low profile and wouldn’t ask a lot of questions about the sound of moans. “Dying hurts from my understanding.” She informed him. 

“Yeah, losing my arm didn’t feel great so I can imagine the death isn’t a walk in the park.” Bucky commented. 

She opened the teal door and close the blinds. It has two double beds and smelled like stale cigarettes. The carpet was a god awful brown. The floral wallpaper was peeling in the bedspreads you could tell had been white at one point but now were yellowed. 

“Sit down and make yourself comfortable,” Peggy said and grabbed a paper cup from the bathroom. She pulled a dagger from her white handbag. 

“Oh, you just carry around a knife. Lovely.” Bucky scoffed.

“Are you sarcastic when you’re scared then? Humans are so interesting. I can’t even begin to comprehend your emotions and thoughts on things. It was very fun to get to know Steve and you are even more of a treat, Sargent.” She smiled and then cut her wrist.

“Well, I’m glad that I’ve been entertaining if nothing else.” He grinned but then his body shivered. “I am scared.” He watched her blood flow into a cup. Bucky was almost immune to seeing blood. It was kind everywhere since he had fallen in love with a vampire.

She had to reopen the cut various times to fill the cup. It was nerve wracking to just watch her slice and talk. The vampire powers made her regenerate over and over.

She handed him the cup like it was a glass of wine. “Drink up then.” 

Bucky raised the glass to his lips and grimaced. “What's Ironic is that you’re grossed out now but when you turn you won’t be able to get enough of it.” She laughed.

He took a gulp and it was so thick and gross. He gagged. 

“Come on Bucky. You were a prisoner of war. You can stomach a little blood.” Peggy rolled her eyes. “Men are such babies.”

Bucky swallowed it down and wretched. He forced himself to swallow the blood and bile back down. Then he glared.

“Great!” Then she walked towards him. “See you in an hour or so.”

“What?!” Bucky shrieked and the knife sunk through his heart. He gasped and gripped at the handle trying to pull it free. The pain was excruciating and everything was spinning. He dropped back onto the bed and his last thought was an imagined Steve’s warm laugh.

—-

He could hear everything. Literally, everything. The sound of people all throughout the motel. A nearby stream. His nose is even more assaulted by the disgusting smell of cigarettes but also the delicious smell of blood. 

He raised and a tiny redhead woman was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was human. “Sargent Barnes.”

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I work for Peggy. I’m Natasha.” She spoke softly.

“Are you a blood slave?” He asked. 

“No. And if you even try to bite me I will turn on this hand UV light.” She said without emotion. 

“I won’t try to bite you.” He answered honestly. No matter how good she smelled. That felt like it would be cheating on Steve. “So...it worked...I’m a vampire.” His mind was spinning at the thought but he knew it was the truth. Everything felt, sounded, and smelled different. He looked down at his arms. His two flesh arms, “Holy fuck!”

“Vampire blood is amazing. Humans can drink it when they’re first entered and it will regenerate even a death wound.” She whispered.

“It just grew back?” He gazed down it in wondered.

“Yes. I watched it.” She informed. “Now, let’s get you back to Captain Rogers.”

Natasha didn’t speak to him during the car ride. She said it wasn’t her job to entertain him. That her job was to deliver him.

He moved quickly towards the apartment door when he exited the black SUV. Natasha didn’t even spare him a goodbye look.

He approached the apartment and could hear Steve pacing. When he was a human he was never able to hear Steve move. He was so quick and light on his feet as a vampire he could hear it. Steve was pacing rapidly.

He opened the door.

“Bucky?!” Steve yelled and moved down the stairs at the speed that he knew he would’ve never been able to even see Steve when he was a human.

“Oh...Bucky.” Steve looked him over and he sighed. “Peggy turned you into a vampire then.” He seemed weary. 

“Are you mad?” Bucky asked.

“That you’re a vampire? No. That you and Peggy risked your life to make it happen? Yes of course.” He glared at him. 

“I just wanted to be with you forever.” Bucky murmured

Steve cupped his cheek, “and I’m happy that we have that opportunity, darling.” He gave Bucky a soft smile. “I will teach you how to be a vampire.”

Bucky smirked, “How hard could it be?”

Steve laughed, “it’s not as easy as you think it is.”

“Then we better start training.” Bucky murmured. 

“We start tomorrow. Tonight, I teach you about vampire sex.” Steve said and tore his shirt off with one quick rip.


	10. Chapter 10

Learning about vampire sex was life-changing. Human sex, even human sex with a vampire couldn’t compare. Bucky’s nerves were on fire. Every kiss, every touch, made him wild. Plus, blood sharing. 

Biting one another was unbelievably sexy. Blood flowed between their lips and all over their tongue. When Steve had penetrated him he swore that he was going to explode. Then when Steve’s cock pressed on his prostate he covered the sheets with cum.

Plus the rebound time was unimaginable. Within minutes Bucky had a full-on erection again and was able to go round after round. Steve had been seriously holding back with him before this.

Plus, having his other arm back was very useful for sex.

After their sex go around they laid in bed snuggling. Bucky nestled against Steve’s neck and Steve ran his fingers through his hair.

“That...was amazing,” Bucky said dreamily.

“Yes, it was.” Steve chuckled. “I want to be mad at Peggy for doing this behind my back, but at the same time I just can’t help but be happy that we’re gonna be together forever.”

“I’m sorry that I did it without asking you, but it felt worth the risk.” Bucky shrugged.

“Your life is never worth the risk, Bucky you are everything to me.” Steve murmured and kisses the top of his head.

“Spending eternity with you seems worth the rest to me, Steven Grant.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Don’t middle name me, James Buchanan,” Steve chuckled. 

“I love ya.” Bucky laughed.

“I love you, too,” Steve grinned, “You punk.”  
—  
Steve watched as Bucky sped along the night shore. He was good. It was almost like he had been made to be a vampire. Things that had taken Steve years to learn Bucky mastered within hours.

 

Bucky had even started exposing himself in small doses to the sun. His skin would sizzle as he stuck it out the window and then he would pull his arm back in. Steve was never able to bring himself to do that.

Bucky was even learning the teleportation ability. Steve himself struggled with that and it only worked maybe one out of 10 times. Bucky had them constantly on the go in different areas of the world.

 

Bucky only struggled with self-control. Steve could be around humans and not even consider biting someone. Bucky was almost always thirsty. They drink from the bag usually now. As they didn’t want what came with feeding for humans. Feeding with humans was usually either sexual or brutal.

Bucky could wipe people’s memories with ease, but at the same time, wiping their brains didn’t matter if they were dying from blood loss.

Bucky has accidentally killed a few mortals during his practice and feeding. He was racked with guilt about it. There were some nights where Steve would see Bucky staring at the obituaries that he had saved of the few mortals he had actually killed.

Bucky tried to make it a rule if he was going to feed he would do it from bad people. However, that didn’t help when the thirst kicked in. Bucky would start to get squirmy and they would have to leave before Bucky was using his vampire charm and natural good looks to lure somebody into an alleyway.

Sometimes, Bucky would cry over the things that he had done as a vampire. Sometimes, he regretted being turned. He said that he never regretted being with Steve though.

Steve watched as his boyfriend stopped in the water and looked around. “Someone is coming. Coming fast.”

Of course, Bucky’s senses picked up on it first.

Behind Bucky was a streak of red. A petite woman appeared behind him and then he sensed Peggy’s presence behind himself.

“Boys.” The redhead purred.

“Natasha. Peggy,” Bucky inclined his chin.

Steve hadn’t spoken a word to Peggy since she changed Bucky against his wishes. “What do you want?”

“Well, it’s nice to see you too, Steve.” Peggy crossed her arms. 

“Steve.” Bucky glared him down, “ she made it so we could be together forever.”

“She made you a killer too.” Steve hissed.

“The military and done that before she ever had,” Bucky grumbled.

“Oh, are we going to put on a show and pretend this doesn’t bother you?” Steve arches his brow and the redhead smirked.

“There’s no use lying to Peggy. She is all of our makers. She can feel your emotions.” Natasha spoke.

“You…you were human… last that I saw you.” Bucky gawked.

“Drastic times call for drastic measures.” Peggy interrupted. “I’m not here for idle chit chat boys.”

He glared at her, “You should go.”

“I made your lover immortal and you’re mad at me? I’ll never understand you.” She sighed.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked.

“There’s a large group of humans referring to themselves as HYDRA. Human Youth Dedicated to Ruining Abominations.” Peggy explains. “They have dedicated their lives to making weapons and eradicating the supernatural.”

“What?!” Steve hissed.

“And they’re doing it,” her voice shook, “they’ve invented UV weapons. Things that make phantoms become corporeal. Silver laced potions.” 

“It’s grizzly,” Natasha added. “These things destroyed a 700-year-old Lycan like it was nothing.

“So, what would you like us to do?” Steve asked.

“We can use every member we can get to stop this organization. I’ve put together a group of immortals to stop them.” She nodded.

“Where do I sign up?” Bucky asked.

Steve couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride at his brave soldier. “I’m in too.”

“Well, boys than welcome to SHIELD,” Natasha smirked.

“Shield?” Bucky asked with an arched brow.

“Supernatural and Humans, Intelligence and Espionage for Litigation of Defense,” Peggy stated.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna call it SHIELD.” Bucky smiled.


End file.
